


I HATE you! I LOVE you!

by Kamitakai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One year anniversary of no resets, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reset memories, Selfcest, Skeleton injury, Slow Burn, Smut, Surface Life, Swapcest - Freeform, Violence, alternate universe shenanigans, papcest - Freeform, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamitakai/pseuds/Kamitakai
Summary: Stretch is struggling with his feeling towards the edgier version of himself. Misunderstanding after misunderstanding ensues with hateful words thrown every which way. Can love find a way when both combatants are constantly trying to stab the other in the back? Join me now in the battle of hate and love. The broken and lonely papcest way.





	1. Terrible dinner party is terrible

**Author's Note:**

> A Guide to Names:
> 
> Ut Sans /Sans  
> Ut Paps / Rus’ or Paps  
> Us Sans / Blue or Berry : He calls Us Paps, Papy  
> Us Paps / Stretch or Swap  
> Uf Sans / Red : He calls Uf paps, Boss  
> Uf Paps / Edge or Fell
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everybody for joining me! I'd like to say this is my second fan fic ever on Ao3 so please be gentle. I'm more of a reader than a writer but when I find that the material that I'm looking for is non-existent I tend to take matters into my own hands. So here you go a Pap/Pap with Swap being a sub. Also this fic was inspired by "Honey, You've Blossomed" by FamousSmuggler and SansyFresh as well as "Infectale" by SaJellyfish  
> The papcest is real in these two awemazing fic's and hope you go check them out. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

-The set up...

It has been one year since the freedom of monster kind from the underground and the Skele-bros from Undertale have invited their alternate universe copies to a skeletons only celebration party. The Underfell universe was the last to win their freedom with the help of the original Undertale and Underswap bros. 

-Let the mayhem begin...

The cheerful voices of Rus’ and Blue could be heard over the sound of the party making way as they both finished cooking. Sans was lounging at the large dining table in the kitchen waiting patiently to be served. He grins in his cheshire cat way, humming now and then to the choir of both the younger happy skeletons. Swap joins him reclining back in his seat with his arms crossed over the back of his skull with his ever present lazy grin and half lidded sockets. He nods to his brothers side comments about training on the surface. He waits just as patiently as his tale counterpart for the younger's to dish out the food. 

The Underfell bro’s are the last to show up, late as usual. They don’t even bother to knock or ring. They just let themselves in. Waltzing into the kitchen with their swaggish strides. The room goes quiet for a moment as all sockets go to the two darkly dressed duo before Rus’ and Blue spring towards the two in their usual energetic way. They give the two cheerful greetings and awkward hugs on the Underfell bro’s part anyway. The two lazier skeletons don’t even bother to get up. They give half hearted salutes and a grunt from Stretch who only acknowledges Red as the only one who’s presently joined them.

No monster quite despised Edge like Stretch did. His usual calm collective demeanor instantly vanished when the fell vision of himself showed up. 

Always with his violent aggressive aura that spills across every room he enters.   
Always reminding Swap what he could be like under unfortunate circumstances.  
Always showing him the things he literally hates about himself with no remorse.

But Fell had changed. He was no longer the ruthless killer that Underfell made him. He and his older brothers second chance at life was made through the efforts that included Swap himself. Although Stretch never felt he got a proper ‘Thank You’ from the younger for such efforts and thous held a grudge towards the sharper, darker, version of himself. Nonetheless the edgy skeleton had change for the better along with his Sans or Red, as the other skeleton’s nicknamed him. 

Unfortunately Fell had retained his self-centered, cocky, arrogant attitude, with a dash of fiery personality that also got under Swaps skin..if he had any. All the skeleton brothers had noticed that Edge’s ragefull disposition had all but extinguished from the tranquil life he now lived. He no longer used violence towards anyone and used other means to accomplish his goals of being the best officer in the Kingsguard of his home universe of Underfell. 

Stretch did in fact noticed this adjustment in the other’s behavior but he refused to allow this to reverse his opinion of the younger. It also did not change the fact he had developed an almost narcissistic attraction in the process of contemplating his emotions. He refused to admit to himself these feelings and thus had opted to show anything but contempt towards the other. He could never love everything he despised about himself so he stowed these emotions deep in his soul in order to block out the desires of his heart. 

Edge was not kin or observant of his seemingly relaxed counterpart's emotional dilemma and felt nor cared to delve deeper in the matter. The hoodie wearing copy had many similarities to his older brother and harbored the same lazy attitude towards everything he did. Edge disdain this with every fiber of his being. This however had enacted a curiosity towards the swap copy of himself. It had provoked the idea that if this was himself under the right circumstance of a life filled with happiness could he be the one standing there with undone shoelaces, and a laid-back attitude? This in itself had allowed the edgy monster to see life through the other’s eye’s. It also made him exhibit a more jealous and arrogant attitude around the other.

The tall scarred skeleton vaunted himself as he entered the hall with a smug smile as if he looked down upon all the other life forms in the room. 

“Still as lazy as ever I see.”

He scoffed in the direction of the slothful seated skeletons.

“I just feel so sorry for your hard working brothers. Constantly having to look after your indolent asses.”

He grinned smugly when Sans and Swaps perpetual smile’s dipped down into frowns at the jab.

“NUH UH! LANGUAGE!”

Rus’ tried in vain to scold from the sidelines.

“S’xuse you! For your information I’v been working longer than you’v been alive hot shot.”

Sans jumped to his own defense with a scowl. Stretch ignored the comment, not giving Fell the satisfaction of a response. He just shrugged his shoulders leisurely but his one open eye flared with a touch of ire. 

The edgy copy turned to his native self and thank him for the invitation before him and his brother sat at the counter as far from the other two as they could. After the confrontation the two younger skeletons joined the others at the table. The heated interaction had prompted a darker aura to fall upon the once cozy atmosphere. The only ones who seemed oblivious were of course the naive younger sets of bones, Rus’ and Berry who chirped happily to one another. The two were completely unaware of the three other skeletons glaring daggers at each other or if they had noticed they did a good job concealing it.

Stretch was the first to break the tension with a sigh he brought his arms back down from the back of his head and lowered his shoulders to unwind the pressure that had built up. He relaxed back into his chair with another huff and grabbed for the taco in front of his plate. He took a massive bite then set it back down. As he munched away he watched Sans followed his example and began to shove one ketchup filled hot dog after the other in his mouth as his brother chided him in the background.

Stretch glanced up at the younger, edgier, version of himself. He watched as he plated himself a moderate portion of lasagna and scolded his older brother for choosing mustard for his dinner instead of actual food. The orange hoodie, wearing, skeleton smiled and gain the eye contact of his darker self who was in the middle of bringing a forkful of pasta to his jaws. Fiery red eye lights meet lazy white eyes and lightning could practically be seen clashing between the two.

“What’s wrong Fell? Don’t you want to taco bout this?”

Swap brought the half eaten taco up to wave in his direction with a half cocky smirk that prompted an assortment of giggle from Sans and Red. Sans slightly choked but with some well placed drumming of his knuckles to his sternum he recovered with a puff of air. His brother’s “I told you so’” could be heard over the raging aura emitting from the sharped, tooth, Papyrus, double. The appalled and angry glare Swap received from Edge was all but worth it.

“What? Isn’t it pasta-able for us all to be friends?”

The edgy skeleton promptly dropped his fork to his plate with an undignified clank and death glared the other as and almost animalistic growl emitted from deep in his throat. He stood with a dark malice and raised his voice in a malignant way.

“FRIENDS? HA! ONE MORE PUN OUT OF YOU AND I WON’T EVEN CALL US ACQUAINTANCES!”

The younger skeletons also gave stretch abhorrent looks.

“BROTHER!”  
“STRETCH!”

The two said almost simultaneously.

“Edge is right brother! No puns at the dinner table!”

Swap smiles at the two and sets his food down.

“Ah~ but you're both smiling…”

“WE ARE AND WE HATE IT!”  
“WE ARE AND WE HATE IT!”

They both yelled out in unison. Red and Sans both chuckled merrily at the younger monsters reactions. Edge leers down at the two before scoffing sitting down and crosses his arms across his chest. His lasagna long forgotten. Reds giggles taper off as he glances up to his younger sibling.

“Well if you can’t even mustard up the strength to take on some good o’l punnery Boss how can you even call yourself The GREAT and Terrible Papyrus~?”

Red says the last part sarcastically while nudging his elbow in his bro’s direction. The jab at Fell’s pride hit’s it’s mark and he flings his chair back with a crash. He stood to his full high with as much prestige and dignity as he could.

“How dare you doubt my skills! I can take anything you throw at me!”

Having the younger skeleton take the obvious bait prompted a series of giggles and then full blown laughter from the group sitting about the table. The heavy atmosphere from before was lifted. Rus’ the youngest Papyrus of the group tilted his glittering eye sockets up to Fell admirably.

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT EDGE!”

Stretch’s efforts had failed in his attempt to rouse a different reaction out of Edge but he had also provided a much more pleasant dining experience for the others so it was not in vain. He could never accept Fell as anything other than a violent miscreant. However those deep rooted feelings of hope in the others disposition had risen from somewhere inside his soul and caused a wave of guilt to wash over him. He huffed and turned his skull away from the other’s finishing up their meals. Blue had noticed his brother's plight and patted his leg gently beneath the table.

“What is the matter brother?”

Berry whispered in a soft tone of worry. His blue starry eye lights that gave him his name were glimmering soulfully up at Swap. Stretch’s sockets widened as he looked down at his observant younger brother. Stretch smiled warmly and brought his hand up to rub gently at the smaller monsters skull.

“Aw. Don’t worry bro. Everything's so'kay.”

The encouragement caused a bright smile to break out on the small skull and a light blue blush to flood his cheeks. The younger nodded and then began to take his and his brother’s dishes to the sink where he started to scrub away at them. Paps tried to interject saying that he was a house guest and should leave the cleaning up to him but Berry just smiled and said it was fine.

Once again Stretch hated himself. Making his precious brother worry was the last thing he wanted to achieve. All his efforts to antagonize his darker self were quickly washing down the drain. 

Since blue had deemed himself the ‘cleaning lady’ for the night the others headed into the living room for some much needed MTV programming. Stretch announced that he would be out back for a while. Fell stayed in the kitchen to help clean up and Sans, Rus’ and Red all pilled up on the decently size couch.

-

Smoke drifted up in spirals as the cancer stick drooped lazily in the corner of Swap’s mouth. His hands were casually shoved into the holes of his sweater as he leaned into the side of Sans and Paps house. The Tale residents never told him he couldn't smoke in the house but he decided it be best for him to not push his habits on others. Besides the brother’s home had a beautiful view. Blackness was starting to eat away at the landscape. Just along the tree lines of the forest Mount Ebott sprung up in a dazzling array of purples and blues. It’s face was lit by the stars as they danced and played about the sky. 

The peace he felt in this moment was enough to relax the raging emotions that were swirling inside him.The moment ended when the whispered sound of voices meet his ears through the crack in the kitchen window to his left. He took one more drag on his cigarette before tossing it to the dirt. He stomped it out with his heel before quietly making his way closer to window sill to the murmur of what sounded like his baby brother’s voice. The obscure conversation could barely be heard over the blare of the television in the other room and the wind curling up like a serpent in the trees behind him. He strained his ears to hear only picking up bits and piece like static through a radio. 

“You know. Don’t you------ ”

Fell’s deep voice caught the older skeleton’s ear.

“I just want to be closer-----”

The dialog of his younger brother was broken up to much for him to heard it all but his curiosity to know what was being said lead him to stay pressed up to the side of the house.

“You are not as innocent as you seem”

The last of Fell’s words trailed off.

“I can’t----I know--- ”

‘Oh no.’ Swap thought. Was his little brother being deceived by that know it all asshole!!

“He’s constantly trying to---”

Edges voice was clear as a bell for a moment as the audio dipped down.

“I----”

He only got one more word from his brother before a sudden gust of wind and another roar of laughter took the words from the air. Stretch gave up at this point. Sighing and palming his face he turned to retreat back into the house before a crash and a startled yelp from his younger brother had Swap acting swiftly. 

He teleported to the kitchen with the burn of the void and angry permanenting his form. His face was cast in dark shadows as the two stood in the kitchen facing him with surprised expressions. Edge was cradling Blue’s hand in his while leaning down as Blue held his back straight and rigid. His brothers small form was trembling slightly and his sockets held unshed teal blue tears at the corners. His cheeks were glowing a soft torques in the light of the kitchen. This was the moment when Stretch snapped.

“What the HELL are you doing to MY little brother!!?”

He stomped up and snatched Blues wrist away from Edge and pulled the smaller skeleton protectively behind him. 

“Don’t TOUCH him you ASSHOLE!”

The hurt look on the sharp, skeleton face almost made him reconsider his outburst but hell if he was going to let some asshat hurt his younger brother.

“It’s not what you think…”

Edge tried to explain.

“I don’t give a shit for your excuses! I knew you could never truly change! You’ll always be a killer who hurts everyone around you! You're always such an Asshole. I fuckin’ hate you. Now leave!” 

Swaps arm jested to the front door. All the negativity he held inside gushed all out at once with the threat to his younger brother’s safety. To hell with all his misplaced desires he had for the other! He wasn’t going to idly sit by while the evil, psychopathic, version of himself hurt the monsters around him.

The gravity of his words struck home. Edge puff out his chest with a sharp toothy pout and stocked past the two with a glare before the front door slammed shut and he was gone. The two stood in the kitchen in silence for a long moment. The commotion did not go unheard for three skulls poked out behind the doorway staring in disbelief at the usually calm tempered Paps copy. His shoulders shook with unkempt rage and he squeezed his eye sockets shut. A soft tug to his sieve broke him out of it and a calm and gentle voice proceeded.

“Papy… Fell did no hurt me. He was only making sure I didn’t cut myself.” 

Swap stared down at his younger brother. His rage all but forgotten and in it’s place a slight guilt began to form. 

“Are- are you okay.”

He quickly recovered his voice.

“Yes. I’m fine….but Fell…”

His brother trailed off. He knew what he had done. His misinterpretation of the situation had inadvertently caused all his frustration to come flying out and it was unfortunately directed at the one skeleton who he had just begin to develop an unknowing attraction to. He tried to push down the desire to go after the scarred skeleton but he quickly had to undo all this misplaced drama that he had caused.

“I-i’m sorry… I... guys I don’t know what came over me…”

He let out an exasperated sigh smacking his forehead with the palm of his phalanges.

“It’s okay Papy but you really should find Fell and tell him you're sorry too.”

Swap moved his hand to the side of his temple with a scowl dripping from his expression. 

“Hnnn...fine~ I know…. I was in the wrong. This time.”

“You bet your ass you were bud.”

Red stepped into the kitchen with a frown pulling down at his sharp teeth.

“I don’t know what you think my brother has done but he’s not like that anymore and I don’t preciate you yelling at him like that.”

Swap stood stark still for a moment. A flash of his own over protective brotherly instincts flash through his mind but he quickly recovered.

“I-i know….I know...I’m sorry. I’ll go find him.”

And with that he made his way out of the house to look for his Edgier counterpart.

 

-End part 1


	2. The Night is Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hurt fluff and fluff with more hurt be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very glad that you guys are liking this. Thank you so so much and without further to do....here's the next part of the Spicyhoney goodness. Hope you enjoy.

-Earlier that night...

Blue was cheerfully scrubbing at each dish humming happily. He stood on the stool in the kitchen and bounced in place to the beats of a Napstablook song playing on repeat in his head. Edge was packing away the leftovers and stacking them neatly in the fridge. After everything was put away he snatched up a rag and wiped down the table. When he was done with his task he made his way over to Blues side to inspect his progress. The smaller skeleton was doing a fantastic job in Fells eyes and he made to walk back to the front room. 

“I’m sorry about my brother.”

The softness in Blues voice had Edge stopping in his tracks.

“He does not mean any harm.”

Edge turn back around to face the other.

“You know. Don’t you. Why your brother is constantly getting on my nerves ”

Edge had a feeling the younger swap brother had the answers to his questions but he also had some suspicions of his own.

“I just want all of us to be closer.”

Edge grinned softly at the sincerity in the others tone.

“You are not as innocent as you seem”

He said this while stepping closer to Blue. Even on the stool the little ones skull barely reached his shoulders.

“I can’t put my finger on it but I know my instincts are telling me there is more to why my brother is acting this way around you.”

Fell gave the smaller monster a knowing look.

“He’s constantly trying to antagonist me”

Berry’s blue eye lights moved to the side of the sink in thought.

“I-i am aware as well... but you can both try maybe to get along a little better. You and him are complete opposites...But I still believe in you!”

The edgy skeleton gave the small one a meaningful look.

“Thank you Berry. I know that we are not compatible at all but I still...I...”

Berry at this point picks up on Edges meaning and in his shock drops a glass he was in the middle of scrubbing. It shatters to the ground in a blast of sound that spurs Fell into action. Berry all but screeched nearly avoiding being cut. Edge snatched up Berrys hands to inspected them.

“Are you okay!”

He turns the small hands in his, examining them for any damage. This is the moment when the Swap copy of himself shows up and all hell breaks loose.

-

Fell had now made his way down the winding mountain path. The trail finally ended and with no place left to go Fell spotted a lonely stone off into the brush shining slightly in the dark and proceeded to make it his moping rock. He rested his chin in the palm of his sharp digits and pondered his predicament. Swap had been in the wrong yes but Edge still could not find the strength to defend himself at the moment and perhaps escalate the situation further. Thus he settled on leaving to brood about it like the adult he was. He was mad yes but he still could not bring himself to fully hate his counterpart. His instincts were telling him it was something more and he always followed his gut. He breathed in an unnecessary amount of air before exhaling and closing his eyes to relax. Relax he did but his mind began to wonder.

-

Sharp teeth were brought down to the curve of a neck. He summoned his tongue to swipe slowly across the smooth surface and pressed softly at the bare bone before making his way up to the jawline. His teeth grazed gently against the ivory bones before dipping down to nibble and lap at the exposed clavicle. The motion caused a soft moan and shudder to the body beneath him. He grinned smugly before pulling back to observe the other's face. Swaps mouth was slightly agape with small pants making their way past his teeth. Tears of passion clung to the corners of his sockets and a dark honey orange blush was seeping into his cheek bones. A wave of desire washed over Fell at the sight.

“F-fell~”

His double cooed in that raspy deep tone.

 

-

 

This was the moment when Edge snapped out of his daydreaming.

‘This can’t be happening…..’

This was most certainly the true reason why he acted the way he did around the other. Like an immature kid with a crush.

‘NO. NO. NO’

Edge tried to talk some sense to himself.

‘It’s just a stupid crush! ….There is no way that chain smoking idiot could ever be that close to me’

He paused imagining the way Swap moaned his name and quivered beneath him.

‘Ah~ but what I wouldn’t do to that body….’

He frowned and scoffed at himself.

‘....fuck.’

Who the hell was he kidding he was already in deep. His thoughts were interrupted as the object of his desire made himself present at the shore of the lake. He did not make to get up though and settled on observing for now. The star light danced gracefully over the slender monsters form. His unmarred bones glimmered slightly in the night and the orange hoodie amidst his upper torso stood out against the landscape. If this had been Underfell the other monsters choice of clothing would have stood out like a sore thumb. Seeing the other monster within arms reach confirmed it. He was falling into a dangers puzzle he had no hope of solving. 

-

Swap stepped out onto the quiet mountain road that whined in front of Paps and Sans house. He looked left then right before noticing the path that dipped down into a trail on the other side of the street. If the short tempered skeleton had marched off in any direction it would be that way. It was hard to see in the shadows but Stretch followed the pathway into the forest.

The cool night air washed over Swaps face as he made his way through the night. He took long strides in hopes of catching up to his underfell self. The seeping black darkness around him was beginning to cause memories to flash through his mind of being trapped in the void after a terrible reset. Fear began to flood his mind. Not just memories but of having his future apology being rejected. He gripped his chest where a sharp pain constricted his soul. 

He continued down the path until it abruptly ended at a small lake. The cattails along the berm swayed in the breeze under the starry sky and touched the water's surface in a dazzling display. The sight would have calmed the tense skeleton under normal circumstances but an empty feeling still remained inside him. He breathed in deeply from his nasal aperture and tried to relax his shoulders. 

‘Think Paps. Think...where could’v he gone?’

He swiveled his head around to catch a glimpse of the other along the shore line with no luck. He perks up as an idea forms in his mind.

‘I’m an idiot…’

He shuffled around in his pockets before pulling out his cell phone.

‘Why didn’t I think of this before?’

He berated himself before unlocking it and scrolling down to his copies number. He hesitantly hovered his phalanges over the screen before second guessing himself he slammed his thumb over the call button. He brings the phone to the side of his skull and slouched his shoulders forward, curling his body around his phone in anxiety. 

His soul pounded harshly in his chest as the ringer buzzed in his ear. He concentrates on any ringtone that might go off near him. Just silence proceeds and he’s left to believe Edge has kept it off while attending the party. His sockets widen in alarm as the tone cuts out and a gruff voice comes over the line.

“The Fuck Do You Want?”

Stretch flinches at the aggression in the others voice. It was a reasonable response with the way he treated him earlier. The silent answer he gave was followed by a growl and huff on the other side of the line and a sound as if Edge made to hang up.

“W-wait!”

He shouted out finally.

“Don’t...don’t hang up… I …I’m...”

The plea in his voice made Edge falter. Stretch wasn’t sure how to word his next sentence correctly. Pride still persuading him to be a stubborn asshole. His tiring silence made Edge’s patients bend.

“Look! If you're just going to babble nonsense…”

“N-no!! It’s…I’m …haaannn.”

He sighed heavily into the receiver. His shoulders drooped to a new low in defeat. The wind curling under his clothes prompted a full body shudder that made him squeeze his sockets shut.

“...hold on.”

Fells phone cut out and for a single moment Swaps soul sank. He let out an undignified yelp when the branches behind him began to break and move. His whole frame shook violently before Fell emerged from the bushes. He stepped out into the star light pushing off of a tree to keep his balance and stalked towards the surprised monster still quivering slightly at the edge of the lake. 

The scarred monster placed his hands on his hips and stared the other down like a mother scolding her child. The leather jacket that fell over his shoulders shinned slightly in the shadows and a gust of wind caused his ever present red frayed scarf to flutter behind him majestically. His red glowing eyes gleamed ominously in the darkness like a vicious animal aimed to kill. Swap flinched for a moment at the sight but regained his composer with a defeated sigh and a well placed shrug of his shoulders. He shoved his hands along with his phone in the holes of his hoodie and looked off to the side. He felt ashamed of himself for not being able to meet the others eyes.

“Just what the hell is it you want to say?!”

 

Fells patients was all but gone at this point. Although seeing the usually carefree mug of his counterpart in disarray up close was a win in his mind. Maybe he could even make those cheeks shine bright orange like in his imagination. Then all at once he felt bad for the other. The one he so badly wanted to be closer with was hurting inside and Fell could feel something else was amiss. The once lazy, carefree sockets filled with guilt, hurt and was that fear?

Swap finally faced his fate and stood as tall as he could with determination he lifted his head high and meet Edges blazing eye lights. 

“I’m Sor---”

Before he could finish Fell dropped a hand to his skull gently.

“You're forgiven.”

Swap stood stark still with a shocked expression. He stared disbelievingly up at the other and noticed just how much bigger he was than him. Standing just a couple more centimeters taller than Swap himself with much broader shoulders. The edges of Fells sharp jaw turned up into a gentle smile. Swaps sockets winded at the sight. He had never seen more than a scowl thrown his way by the other and the clear forgiveness on Edges face made his soul flutter

“Come on. It’s kind of chilly out here. Let's head back to the house.”

Edge swiveled around and began to head back up the path. He never saw the slight color tinting Swaps cheeks though as Stretch lowered his head and followed behind obediently. 

-

As they made their way off the path onto the street Edge stopped in his place and turned to face Swap who hadn't noticed and almost ran into him. Swap backed away with a slight blush. Edge had noticed and smirked.

“Why’d you stop?”

Stretch questioned nervously. Edge didn’t respond at first choosing to watch the blush on Swaps face glow even brighter. 

“You're adorable.”

Swap had almost missed the words trying in vain not to meet the other's eye.

“W-what!?”

He snapped his eyes back to Edge in a flash just as the taller monster moved closer into his personal space.

“I've wanted you for a long time now.”

Swap was speechless. His jaw hung open in mock horror and his eye lights almost completely vanished. 

Fell….wanted him?  
Fell thought he was adorable?   
No. nononono…

That couldn't be true. He could never love the evil monster version of himself. This couldn’t be happening. Not when he had almost successfully pushed all those feelings down. Panic began to grip him and he would have just teleported away right there on the spot if it wasn’t for the sharp fingers that intertwined with his own and a skull lying gently on his shoulder. All rational thinking left him. All but one... 

He needed to get away.

“No!”

He all but yelled and shoved the bigger skeleton as far away with one hand as he could. His other hand still clasped tightly with his twins. The shock and hurt on Edges sharp face by the rejection was clearly evident but that still didn’t stop Swap from trying desperately to pry his fingers free. With the grind of bone on bone Swap undid the others grip and in his panic he ran for the house. 

“WATCH OUT!”

He turned his head back to hear what Fell was yelling about but it was too late.   
A flash of blinding light had him reeling for a second before he was flying in the air with a crash of sound and darkness filled his vision.

Fell had tried to warn him of the oncoming car. Swap had broke from his grip just in time to run out in front of it. His body rolled off the hood before spinning in the air and crashing to ground like a ragdoll. Fells whole world faded around the edges from the shock. His body refused to move and his breathing picked up. 

“SWAP!!!”

He finally snapped out of it running to the limp body of the monster he’d just confessed to. Blood was seeping out of Swap’s mouth. His arm was most likely broken by the way it was twisted in the other direction and his eye lights were completely gone from his sockets. His signature orange hoodie was torn and frayed with blotches of marrow beginning to seep through.The slight rise and fall of his rib cage was the only sign that he was still living. 

All the emotions crashed down on Fell at once. Red tears began to pool in the corner of his sockets and poor hot down the edges of his sharp cheeks. He watched with disdain as the car that had brutalized his love interest screech around the corner before disappearing down the mountain road. He thought for a moment of going after them and tearing them limb from limb but the broken skeleton lying face down in the road needed him.

Stretch needed him... 

He gently arranged the mangled pile of bones in his arms and began carrying him bridal style back to the house.   
He definitely had some explaining to do to the others…

 

End part 2 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!  
> ...   
> My authors notes for this were ridiculous. I know it contains some purdy dark stuff at the end there. I knew that I wanted Swap to get hit by a car but I wasn't sure how....yah sure... Paps drives a car on the surface so they gotta have a road in front of their house...Hmmm maybe drunk teenagers driving down a mountain road in the middle of the night and than hit and run Swap?...Sure lets go with that....wait is that to "I Know What You did Last Summer" ish? My inner dialog. Naw it's cool brah...go with it dude and I jumped on that horse and rode it....Well? How'd I do? Let me know in the comments.


	3. Trying to Solving the Ultimate Puzzle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Swap survive? Will Edge's feeling be accepted? Will there be more than three chapters? Yes to that last one but find out now in the next installment of I Hate You! I Love You! Let the Papcest continue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bunny Humping day you skeleton fuckers! Enjoy my trash! I mean...love you guys. Hop you enjoy!

Red was leaning up against Rus’ body, staring apathetically at the screen. His eyes were half hooded and he looked as if he would fall asleep at any moment. Sans on the other hand was laying his skull on the top of Blueberries shoulder, already snoring softly. It looked as though the lazy Sans’ could only take so much Mettaton in one night. Rus’ and Blue were in a totally trance. Staring with wide eyes at the handsome robot chatting away on the screen. The cozy atmosphere was abruptly disturbed by the front door being violently thrown open. 

The four skeletons all jumped at the sudden noise. Red and Sans left eyes flashing briefly in alarm before they noticed it was Fell standing in the doorway...holding a very limp and badly hurt Swap. 

Shock fell over the group.

“What the Fuck did you do!”

Red all but screamed out.  
Blues eyes flashed from Fells face to the bloody body of his brother.

“OH! NO! PAPY!”

Blue was by his brothers side in an instant. He patting at his face, trying to get any reaction from him.  
His blue eyes filled with tears and he broke down into a hiccuping mess. Sans came to his side guiding him back from the two in the front door. Sans tried to comfort Blue by wrapping his arms around him and rubbing gentle circles on his arm. He shushed the smaller him before turning to Fell.

“Bro. I know you were mad but did you really have to hurt Swap that bad?”

Sans gave Fell a deep scowl. Edge flinched at the accusatory comment but was unable to explain before Rus’ chimed in.

“BROTHER! There's no time for that! QUICKLY! Bring him to the couch! I’ll get the first aid kit!”

Rus’ went barreling up the stairs in a flash of orange and white as Edge made for the sofa. He gently laid the limp body down before backing away. 

Blue rushed over to his older brother to inspect his injury's still weeping softly as Sans rubbed comforting circles into his back. The smaller skeleton summoned a sharp bone and began cutting away the tattered orange hoodie and black undershirt with shaky hands and began flowing green healing magic into the cuts and breaks. Paps came flying down with the kit in hand.  
They all took turns realigned bones with a grimace of sympathy before pumping more magic into the breaks and wrapping them with gaze gently. Swaps arm wasn’t broke as badly as Fell initially thought. The ligament was just rotated back in place so that the magic could reattach. While Blue and Rus’ worked on Swap, Red pulled his brother aside out of earshot of the others.

“what the hell happened!?”

He kept his voice low enough just for Edge to hear. The younger brother just stared blankly before sighing and looking away ashamed. This gave him a moment to think.

“I…”

He began.

“...I just wanted to be closer to him…”

His older brother looked up at him with questionably expression.

“...I told him this... and he rejected me. I...I tried to warn him about the oncoming car but…”

Fell looked over to the monsters working on the lengthy skeleton with hurt.

“It was too late… It’s my fault. If I had not pushed my feeling onto him...”

Red gave his brother a sympathetic look before also drifting his eyes back to the others at the couch.

“Look Boss… this looks bad...but It’s not your fault. I trust you.”

Red gave a soft smile. Trying to comfort his baby brother. 

“This... will just take some time to heal is all.”

Fell wasn’t sure if he meant Swaps body or his feeling but the emotion of acceptance was there and that was all Fell needed to hear.

‘It will just take some time’

His brothers words echoed in his head and that comfort relaxed his nerves. He smiled warmly at his older brother knowing that he’d always have his back encouraged him to continue this extreme puzzle that was Swaps existence.

“Thank you Sans.”

Red shoot his eyes back up to meet his brothers with a start. His stubbornly, prideful, younger brother rarely thanked him and the sincere praise brought a red blush to his cheek bones.

“A-anytime Boss.”

-

Pain and darkness clouded his vision. He stood on wobbly legs amidst a golden glow. Blood filled his mouth and rolled in globs down his chin. His legs buckled and he dropped to his knees on the tiled floor. Marrow was flowing at a steady pace from a gash across his ribs. He lifted a shaky hand to the wound and tried to hold himself together. The sound of a chilly giggle had him shakily lifting his head. The blurry figure of a smiling demon was looming over him with a knife still clasped tightly in their small hand. Red glowing eyes meet his as demonic aura flowed off their form in a black satanic mist. It chuckled darkly at his pain. 

He didn’t care how many times he was killed.  
He died the moment he came across that blue scarf blowing slightly in the breeze.  
All because of a promise he made to an old man behind a door.  
He had to watch over and over again as everyone he held dear to him was slain before his eyes. 

Now this wasn’t the case anymore...

It was now a frayed red scarf blowing in the wind and the sound of not just his loved ones but his lover being destroyed before him over and over again on a sadistic repeat. 

He could no longer stay his calm self. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he clasped onto the red cloth. Bringing it up to his face to bury himself in it. Taking in the smell of copper and dust. His tears would not cease and he cried out.

-

Stretch jolted awake with a pain filled moan. Little pings of hurt shoot through the cuts and breaks in his body. He winced lifting his hands up to inspect himself. Most of his body was covered in bandages and wrappings. Sweat ran down his bones in a chill at the sight.

‘what the hell? Did I get hit by a car or something?....oh.’

Realization dawned on him and then a sick feeling overtook his senses. The terrifying dream still clung to the back of his consciousness. Tears sprang to his sockets and he couldn’t stop the hitch in his breath or the sob that followed. His whole form began to shake uncontrollably until a voice from his side startled him.

“Hey...It’s okay...I’m here.”

He turned his blurry vision to Fell who was in the mists of reaching towards him. All He saw was red and blood again. He scooted jittery away pushing himself up against the wall and the bed and curled up in a fetal position.

“Shuuu. It’s okay... I won’t hurt you.”

Edge made no move to climb on the bed. He waited patiently for the other to calm down. He did not want to make whatever was happening to the other worse. 

The quick breathing and silent sobs finally died from the trembling ball of bones and Fell made his move to approach. He slid across the bed and leaned his back against the wall a few inches away from the still shaking form.

“Better?”

Fell asked in a whisper. He made no move to touch him unless he wanted to. 

“My brother…”

Fell began to fill the silence.

“...had told me long ago of the resets. He said that the human child or Frisk as we now know, would sometimes go on massive killing sprees in a demonic form. Dusting every monster in their wake... even me.”

The words made the skeleton beside him violently jolt but he made no move to uncurl himself from the corner.

“I had presumed that the same sad fate was bestowed upon your own brother but now I’m beginning to feel it was you who had to endured the hardships of that time…” 

Fell looked over with sad eyes at the monster still quivering beside him.

“Look… I get it... You have been through a lot. You don’t like me in 'that' way…”

Swaps thought possess grounded to a halt. The words ‘you don't like me in 'that' way’ repeated over in his head. A shadow of a memory before the accident of Edge confessing to him played in his mind. He Sat up slowly. Fell stared ahead in silence eyeing him from the counter of his socket.

“no...your wrong.”

The words were quiet and Fell didn't hear them at first.

“What?”

Edge flinched and turned his skull to hear.

“No!”

Gathering his courage Stretch all but yelled springing up to face the other with still watery looking sockets.

“Y-you'r wrong!”

Swap wiped at his eyes with the back of his fist unsuccessfully removing all the tear stains but he continued.

“I-i was just scared…scared to hurt you and get hurt by you. Scared to lose you…”

Edge gave his swap copy a questionable look.

“But...why were you scared to lose me if you hate me?”

Swap gasped and turned his wavering eye lights down. There was no turning back now. No more running.

“Because….I-i like you...you idiot.”

Fells expression went from confusion to shock so fast it would have been funny under normal circumstances. 

“Y-you...b-but…”

Edge could no longer articulate words from the confession.

“I didn’t want to admit it to myself. I tried to still hate you. I knew you had changed. It’s what attracted me to you. I knew if you could change. Anyone could. Including myself. It still didn't stop me from hating you on the outside.”

Edge frowned at this and turned to stare at the door.

“So you admit that you hate me...but you still like me?”

Swap nodded and a slight blush formed on his cheek bones.

“Y-yeah..”

“So that means I still have a chance.”

Edge scooted closer to his swap counterpart and wrapped an arm around his shoulder bring him to lean against his chest. Stretch in his surprise made no move to stop him and just settled on leaning his skull on his twins sternum. He made a small noise of affirmation and nuzzled the side of his face into Fells collarbone.  
Edge glanced his red eye lights down at the monster sitting quietly in his arms.

Swap’s sockets were half lidded, still heavy with exhaustion and tear tracks ran down his face. His whole upper torso was covered in wrapping making him look more like a mummy monster than a skeleton.  
That still did not deter his allure in anyway. Edge smirked at the lovely honey orange blush washing over Swaps face.

“God you are so cute.”

Fell hooked a finger under Swaps chin and brought their faces together in a chaste kiss. He was enjoying the feel of teeth against his until the lengthy skeleton shifted in his hold to bring his arms around Fells neck. Fell grunted softly before wrapping his arms around Stretches bandaged middle earning him a slight hiss and he eased up on his hold. The shark tooth skeleton pulled away slightly.

“Sorry.”

He murmured before titled his skull against the others mouth and rubbed their teeth together slowly gaining a soft intake of air from the slightly smaller monster. They finally pulled away after a moment. Smoldering red eye lights meet fuzzy white eye lights. Were there was once hatred and disgust love and affection now danced between them. 

“I love you Fell.” 

Swap placed his bandaged phalanges against the side of Fells sharp face. Fell closed his eyes and brought his hand up to gently grasp the injured hand in his. He rubbed his sharp teeth over the digits in a mock kiss. Stretch sighed from the caress. Blowing hot breath into the space between them.

“I said it first.”

Came the deep voiced that rumbled out sensually from Edge. Swaps face was a wash with color and his jaw was slightly opened. Taking advantage of those slightly parted teeth Fell dove back in and swiped his tongue along Swaps lower teeth earning him a gasp. He grabbed gently the wrist that was at his face and rearranged the lengthy skeleton to lay down on the bed while his tongue dove deeper into that hot mouth exploring all the new crevices inside. 

Swap moaned deeply into the kiss. His magic formed heavy in his mouth and his own tongue was summoned unconsciously before moving slowly against Fells. Pleasure sparked like wild fire in their souls as magic collided. Blood red and honey orange mixing together into a sweet and spicy flavor. Fell ran his hands down the injured ribs playing close attention to his doubles reaction. Just soft moans and grunts had him continuing caressing each divot and dip in his lovers structure. 

“Gawd I love the sounds you make.”

Fell pulled away to gaze at the love struck expression on Swaps face. Just as he went in to lap at the vertebra of the others neck a tapping came from the door. The two jerked away from each other to stare wide socket at the door. A small voice muffled by the wooden barrier came softly to their ears .

“Um...hey... Can I come in?”

-

Blues voice was almost unrecognizable with the amount of exhaustion emanating from it. The pair gave each other longing warily looks before pulling apart. 

“We better let him know you're okay before he falls apart from worry.”

Fell tapped their teeth together one more time causing a fresh blush to Swaps cheek bones before the darkly clad skeleton stood to open the door with a smug smirk.

Fell opened the door a crack and peered down at the smaller monster with a glare causing the emotionally drained Blue to flinch slightly. 

“H-how is he?”

Blue asked tentatively with eye lights down turned.  
Edge sighed at the sight and opened the door wider for Blue to spot the awake Swap sitting up slightly in bed.

“PAPY!!”

Blue yell excitedly before barreling pass Fell to tackle his brother with a gentle hug being careful of his injuries.

“I’M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!!”

Swap patted his brother on the back softly while pulling away to look his younger brother in the face.

“Yeah. I’m okay now.”

He smiled lovingly at Blue bringing his hand up to rub tenderly at his skull. The familiar touch caused a sob from the smaller skeleton and his sockets began to form tears.

“You had me so worried!!”

Blue broke down more burying his face in the bandages at Swaps chest. Swap brought his hand up and rubbed comfortingly at his brothers back while bringing his eyes up to meet Fells who was still leaning casually in the doorway. 

Stretch gave him a silent plea to be alone. Fell shrugged while straightening himself nodding with understanding. He made for the door but before he closed it behind him he eyed Stretch lovingly his teeth silently worded, ‘I love you’ and with a soft clunk of the door he left the two alone.

Swap stared bug eyes at the closed door. His still fuzzy mind finally understanding the silently made gesture. His face heated up with realization as it clicked in his mind. His interested in his edgier twin was finally becoming real. 

They confessed their hidden feelings to each other.  
They kissed...they touched and Swap knew it then.  
His infatuation in himself was real for the first time.  
He could no longer deny it to himself.  
Even though he tried so hard not to fall into the others trap.  
It took getting hit by a car (literally) for him to realize there was no escape from the desires of his soul.

A hiccuping sob drew his attention back to his younger brother. The small skeleton sniffled and rubbed his nose ridged with the back of his gloved hand and he finally lifted his skull to look Swap in the face.

“I-im so glad that you're okay...I...”

Swaps brow ridged drew together as he took in the sight of his normally put together brother falling apart before his vary eyes.

“Sorry to make you worry.”

He nuzzled against his brother’s skull in a comforting manner.

“I’v lived through worse. You know that.”

Blue knew right away what Swap meant. His socket’s widened.

“THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY FOR YOU TO GET HURT! WE SHOULD FIND THE ONE’S RESPONSIBLE AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE!”

Blue pulled his fist in the air with a face of DETERMINATION.  
Papy stared for a moment with mock shock before snorting with unkempt humor. 

“Pfffffft Hah ha ha ha! Oh meh gawd bro.”

Swap lifted a hand to wipe a joyful tear from his socket. Blue couldn't help but smile at his brother reaction to his taunt. His brother’s smile was one of the only things he lived for.  
Well... that and cleanliness and punctuality.

“That sounds… a little extreme bro. I think...letting them live with the fact that they almost killed someone is punishment itself.”

Swap gave his brother a soft smile and a gentle rub to the top of his skull. The small skeletons cheeks flushed a slight blue and his eye lights drifted downward.

“I know Papy… I...I’m just so glad that I can still talk and be with you.”

Swap’s grin drifted down slightly.

“I’m sorry Sans.”

Hearing his actual name caught the small monster off guard and his eye lights shot up to meet with his older brother’s.

“Brother? If it’s a good time. I would like to make a confession.”

Swap froze. 

What could his little brother want to confess to him? Did he know that him and Edge were gradually becoming an item? Did he know…?

But before his thoughts could gain anymore momentum Blue began to speak.

“Fell…in the kitchen… earlier. Told me without telling me that he was interested in you.”

Swap’s soul sank.

“....a-and I know…By the way you look at each other…a-and argue with each other that it’s not just pure hate between you two..”

Swap’s cover was blown. He knew it would come to this eventually. Just not when he was at his weakness physically though...

“I just wanted you to know. Before it’s too late. That I love you too!”

Blue wrapped his arms around his brother before he could say anything back. To shocked to move Swaps jaw dropped and inaudible sounds emanated from it.

-his little brother loved him? ...wait…LOVED HIM??!-

“Wait! Sans!”

Swap pulled away to eye his brother.

“Y-y-you L-love me? Like..? Love. Love. Me??!”

Blue’s face was awash with turquoise blue and his shimmering eye light’s bore with honesty as he nodded shyly.

“I-i know that you don’t love me. Like you love Edge. I've seen the way you gaze at him but I was j-just hoping that in the future...If I could…”

Stretch didn’t waist anytime in collecting his brother in a tight bodily hug. His soul pulsed with adoration and comfort. Blue sighed into the embrace nuzzling his skull into the crock of his brothers arm before pulling away.

“Yes, I love you but I also want you to be happy and if Edge makes you happy... Than I will gladly step aside for you and let you be happy...even if I’m not the one to do so...just know... I will always have these feeling for you.”

Swap’s soul gave a ping of guilt at the words.

“B-bro...Listen...I won’t make any promises..but... as soon as me and Edge are comfortable with our relationship arrangement we’d be happy to have you join us.... I just need to talk with Edge a little bit before we both go in that direction. It will just take a little bit more time. You know I love you too...just not like that...right now…”

Swaps slurred words trailed off into tired rambling before his injured body could no longer function. Blue noticed right away and gently coaxed his brother to lay back down on the bed. As soon as Swaps skull hit the pillow he was out. Even breathing and soft sighs emanated from his parted jaws. Blue smiled lovingly at his sibling and leaned in to place a chaste kiss to the side of his slightly sweaty temple.

“I would do anything for you big brother. I love you.”

Blue caressed his phalanges against his sleeping brother’s cheek before exiting the room to retrieve his brothers new guardian and future lover.

-

End part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking to long to upload the next one. Thank you all for your lovely comments. It makes me feel so proud that my work can pull such raw emotions out of most of you. Shout out to the the crying commenter's. I love you guys. Keep sending me comments like that and I’ll keep writing for you! Love and peace - Kami
> 
> P.s. I’ll wait for ten comments before I start the next chapter. Do you guys want Blue to join? Is there to much confessing going on? Hn? I’m all about honesty. Let me know. Questions? Ask away!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more than a one chapter story with no beta so I apologies for mistakes in advance. Once again I find a paring that has little to no story to go along with the smut and I feel the need to write it myself. So there you go. A story with more than three parts about bringing two of the most stubborn, competitive, assholes together and have Swap as a bottom. I'm sick of Swap always topping. Hope you enjoyed! please leave me some sage wisdom in the form of comments. I love to read and reply to them.


End file.
